No conozco tu nombre,pero si el sabor de tu boca
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [AU Short HuddyMichigan]Un baile de máscaras esconde muchos secretos y alguna sorpresa muy agradable...


_**Disclaimer**: Podría decir que todos los personajes pertenecen a David Shore & Company pero mentiría. House pertenece a Cuddy y punto (She owns your ass xD)  
**Spoiler:** Nothing de nothing  
**Pairing:** Huddy obviamente, es un ff Michigan que esperaban??  
**Categoría:** AU, trata sobre mi Michigan querido y adorado (GO MICHIGAN GO!!).Humor y digamos que pincelada de Romance, o mejor dicho, Pre-Romance Huddy(of course!!)  
**Dedicatoria:** A todos aquells que como yo mientras estudian su mente se autotransporta sin querer al maravilloso mundo de los ffs y tardan un rato en volver...xDD  
**Notas:** Soy una total adicta a los bailes de máscaras,que puedo decir desde que leí Romeo y Julieta me enamoraron y él maestro Verdi solo hizó que los amase aún más.Además son los carnavales, asi que mejor que un baile de máscaras no??_

* * *

**No conozco tu nombre ,pero si el sabor de tu boca**

* * *

**RICCARDO:** Rivelami il nome tuo.

**AMELIA:** Gran Dio! Nol posso

_Atto Terzo-Quadro 3_

**Un ballo in maschera-Giuseppe Verdi**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**RICARDO:** Revélame tu nombre.

**AMELIA:** ¡Gran Dios! No puedo.

_Acto Tercero-Escena 3_

**Un baile de MáscarasGiuseppe Verdi**

* * *

Era una fría noche de principios de Octubre,un nuevo año en la Universidad de Michigan y un estudiante del último curso de medicina se hallaba frente al espejo observando su atuendo. No era el típico vestuario de un veinteañero para un sábado por la noche.Llevaba una traje de época, un disfraz. Todos los años por aquellas fechas en la universidad se celebraba una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos, reecontrarse los viejos amigos y ¡que demonios! para divertirse que eran jóvenes y tenían que divertirse. No necesitaban ninguna excusa para hacer una fiesta. 

-Insuperable-se dijó Greg House a su reflejo.Odiaba aquellas mallas pero tenía que reconocer que el traje le quedaba estupendamente.Casí parecía un caballero(solo casi).Se colocó un antifaz negro y puso una sonrisa seductora que el reflejo le devolvió.Después salió en dirección a la fiesta.

House agradeció haber comprado un abrigo a juego con el traje, pues su traje aunque elaborado no era demasiado cálido.La fiesta era un local cercano a la universidad afortunadamente.Mientras caminaba House pensaba en el curso que había comenzado: nuevas asignaturas, nuevos profesores a los que volver locos con sus comentarios , pero sobre todo, nuevas conquistas.La verdad había comenzado el curso de la mejor manera.Angelica Lang, una de las chicas más atractivas de su curso (y de las épocas que aún no había caído a sus encantos debido a que salía con el capitán de fútbol americano hasta el año pasado) se le había, claramente, insinuado.No era que le gustase especialmente aquella chica, pero era deseada por media universidad y para él era un desafío, y nunca rechazaba uno.Antes de terminar la noche Angelica Lang caería bajo sus encantos (y con un poco de suerte también caería en su cama).

Llegó al fin a la fiesta. Aquello estaba repleto, la fiesta estaba muy animada.La gente charlaba ,bebían un trago o bailaban en el centro del local.Al fondo había una banda tocando que por lo que podía escuchar House no lo hacían mal.Se acercó a una de las tantas mesas que había con bebida mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Llegas tarde-House reconoció la voz de su mejor amigo Patrick y se giró para verlo.Patrick y él habían estado juntos desde el primer año.Ambos jugaban en el equipo de lacrosse, eran compañeros de juergas y los dos eran los más deseados de la universidad.

-Ambos sabemos que la verdadera fiesta no empieza hasta que llego yo-le dijo a modo de respuesta-Por cierto ¿ que diablos llevas puesto?Pareces un árbol de navidad

El traje de Patrick era parecido al de su amigo pero con muchos más adornos y quizás demasiadas lentejuelas...Además su máscara en forma de pájaro estaba adornada con algunas plumas

-¿No te gusta? Ava dijo que me quedaba genial

-Ava te diría cualquier cosa para llevarte a la cama, parece mentira que no hayas dado cuenta aún-le dijo House secamente mientras miraba en la multitud-¿Has visto a ...?

Sus palabras se perdieron, al fin había localizado entre la multitud una larga melena morena que le era familiar.House le quitó el chupito de tequila que tenía en las manos Patrick y se lo bebió de un trago dejandole el vaso vacio de nuevo en las manos de su amigo.Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y avanzó entra la multitud hasta su "presa".

-_Invan ti celi**(n/a)** -_le susurró al oido en un perfecto acento italiano.Ella asustada se dio la vuelta para afrontarlo.Una máscara dorada cubría su rostro.Llevaba un largo vestido azul de seda con varios pliegues y con un generoso escote.House no recordaba que sus "amigas" estuvieran tan crecidas pero no le dio importancia-Creo que tu y yo teniamos algo pendiente, Angelica

-¡Shh!-ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero él la cayó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-Bailemos

La cogió de la mano y ambos se sumergieron entra las parejas que bailaban.Ahora sonaba una canción lenta.House la cogió de la cintura estrechadola contra él. Parecía muy nerviosa, ese le extraño más que lo del escote porque Angelica era una de las chicas más decididas que había en la universidad.Pero esa noche parecía comportarse como sino lo conociera.

-Creo que alguien está un poco nerviosa esta noche.Tendremos que ponerle solución a eso-ella fue a hablar otra vez, pero nuevamente él la calló ,esta vez con un beso.Al principio fue un poco brusco, ella no le respondió, incluso parecía resistirse pero en seguida puso sus manos sobre su nuca para atraerlo hacia ella devolviendole el beso con impetud.Él se asombró , no se esperaba que ella besara así. Era como una picadura de una abeja pero a la vez dulce como la miel que estas fabricaban.El tacto con su labios era irresistiblemente adictivo.El roce de sus lenguas era abrasador a la par que refrescante.Era díficil de creer pero Angelica le estaba dando el beso de su vida.Su beso era como una sed inagotable, por mucho que bebiera de ella nunca calmaba su sed.Quiso estar allí besandola para siempre, morirse en sus labios.Si él hubiera creido en los cuentos de hadas hubiera dicho que ella era la mujer de su vida, con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.Nunca había estado enamorado en su vida, pero posiblemente aquello era lo más parecido al amor que había sentido.Pronto la necesidad de aire se hizo dolorosamente insoportable, no quisó alejarse, quería seguir compartiendo su aire, sus labios y apenas se separó.Sus alientos entrecortados chocaban contra sus bocas, sus frentes apoyadas la una contra la otra.

Al fin levantaron sus miradas, sus ojos se encontraron.Él pudo ver un brillo especial en el azul de su mirada. _Espera un momento¿Azules?Angelica no tenía los ojos azules..._Fue justo en ese momento cuando House notó unos golpecitos en su hombro,se dio la vuelta pa ver quien era y entonces recibió una bofetada

-Cerdo-fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de ver como una morena se alejaba con paso airado de allí.Aquella sin duda SI era Angelica.House miró a su amigo Patrick quien encorvó los hombres sonriendole comprensivo

_¿Quién era aquella chica que había besado en lugar de Angelica?_Rápidamente House se dio la vuelta para descubrirlo pero no había nadie,pudo ver como el final de un vestido azul se perdía por la puerta trasera del local.Salió a la calle para alcanzarla

-¡Eh Cenicienta! Se te ha olvidado dejarme el zapato de cristal para que pueda encontrarte-le dijo bromeando al verla como se alejaba.Ella se giró y paró.Unos metros los separaban

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó. La voz de ella era dulce pero con un tono agresivo, casi mandón diría él.Se acercó a ella, pensó que retrocedería pero no lo hizo, se quedó alli observandolo acercarse, decisión podía ver en sus ojos

-Creo que me merezco saber el nombre, o al menos ver el rostro de la chica que ha sido capaz de engañarme-acercó su mano a la máscara que tapaba su rostro pero ella lo detuvo.Él se quitó su antifaz-Yo soy Greg House,supongo que ya habrás oido hablar de mí.

-...-vió la duda en sus ojos, como si se planteara si debía decirselo o no.Entonces ella sonrió con picardía y para su sorpresa se acercó a él,hasta estar a escasos centrímetos de sus labios y entonces susurró:-Si de verdad eres tan inteligente como dicen, serás capaz de descubrirlo...Greg House

Su nombre en sus labios era música.

Sin mas ella se alejó mientras comenzó a llover, una lluvia fresca.La vio acelerar el paso mientras se perdía entre los caminos oscuros que llevaban al campus.

Aquella chica si que era un verdadero desafío para él.

* * *

**n/a:Traducción del italiano:_En vano te ocultas_**


End file.
